


Pulse

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bruises, Choking, Connor dealing with his feelings, Connor goes off the deep end, Deviant! Connor, F/M, Female Reader, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con touching, Obsessive thoughts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poor Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere! Connor, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: There is something wrong with Connor. After all, there has to be something wrong with him for him to have his every waking thought about you, the newest member of the DPD. However, as time goes on Connor finds himself growing more and more obsessed with you. Until the former deviant hunter can no longer hold back, until Connor can think of nothing but wanting you. And he was going to do everything in his power to have you, whether you wanted to or not...
Relationships: Connor X Female Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Software Instability

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes- And here I am with another Yandere! Connor fanfic. Also sorry for the long as summary but never less here is the first chapter of Pulse my Yandere! Connor story. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Software Instability**

Something was wrong with him. Connor mused, hand on his chin as he remained seated at his desk. But work was the last thing on his mind, warm brown eyes scanning the DPD precinct, until they settled on you, the newest member of the DPD, a bright eyed, bushy-tailed recruit fresh off out of the academy. Connor couldn’t put his finger on it but there was just something about you. 

When you had first arrived a few short months ago Connor had labeled his interest in you as something to do with you being new. However, he had no idea how wrong he was, as the days turned to weeks, and weeks to months Connor found his thoughts turning to you constantly. And maybe it had something to do with you and your outright support of the androids and the android cause, that had earned the androids the right to been seen as living beings. 

Which was good, the last thing Connor needed was another Gavin Reed roaming around here. Maybe it had something to do with how kind you were to everyone around you. And maybe, just maybe it had something to do with deviancy? Connor wouldn’t be surprised, ever since he broke through his programming Connor has found himself feelings things he never thought he would. And maybe it had something to do with his sudden interest in you. 

But... worrying at his bottom lip Connor’s brow furrowed as he watched as you laughed at something Chris said, a pang of something forming in his chest as his LED flashed bright yellow before returning to it serene blue color. He didn’t know why but it always bothered him when he saw you interact with other men, even if was men like Hank or Chris you were talking to. He knew he couldn’t be upset about it, you were the type of person who liked to get along with everyone you came in contact with he knew that. But that never seemed to stop the pang of jealousy he felt whenever you did talk to someone else.

He never felt like this about anyone before, not even Hank who was sitting at his desk across from him arching an eyebrow at the android.

“You know, kid it’s rude to stare.” Hank commented, jerking Connor from his thoughts, forcing Connor to tear his gaze away from you. As you went on with you day, arms loaded with files as you disappeared from his line of sight. 

“I’m sorry?” Connor asked, looking to his partner and friend.

Hank sighed, “I _said_ it’s rude to stare _.”_ Hank repeated, blue eyes darting to where you had disappeared before looking to Connor, corner of his mouth turning upwards. Odd, he never expected Connor to show interest in anyone aside form him and Sumo. My how things were changing.

Connor flushed slightly, mentally kicking himself for getting caught like that. He hadn’t realized he had been staring until Hank jerked him from his thoughts. And now, you were nowhere to be seen. 

“You seemed to be staring at Y/N a long time.” Hank said. “Something wrong?”

Connor was silent for a moment, his thoughts going back to you momentarily before roughly shoving them from his mind. Looking to Hank, Connor forced a small smile to his lips. “No, I guess I was just lost in thought.”

“All while staring at Y/N as you did so.” Hank commented, noticing the sheepish look on Connor’s face as he did so. “Though I wouldn’t blame you, she is a pretty girl. Even I can see that.”

Nodding Connor smiling softly. Hank was right there, you were quite beautiful but to Connor there was more than just that, you were kind, and sweet, your smile would brighten the room so maybe that had something to do with his interest in you?

“But the staring thing you do.” Hank continued, “Is kinda creepy...”

Connor flushed at that. In all honesty he never realized how much he found himself staring at you without realizing it. “Especially when you don’t blink at all.” Hank finished. “Why the sudden interest in Y/N? You developing a crush on her or something?”

Connor blinked as those words escaped Hank’s lips. He was silent as he thought for a moment, a crush. Connor nodded to himself as he smiled at Hank, who continued to look at Connor. That would explain it, after all ever since you first arrive here you had been nothing but kind to him from day one. Offering him a sweet smile whenever you walked in every morning.

So maybe that’s why he seemed so interested in you, why he found himself so intrigued with you. And if Connor was being honest with himself, he wanted more, he wanted to know everything about you, hell Connor thought, turning around to face the door you had gone through as you went about your day. He found himself wanting you...


	2. Watching You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back with another Chapter of Pulse my newest yandere fanfic featuring Connor. In this chapter it will feature obsessive thoughts, and the reader feeling a little unnerved by Connor giving her the creeps with his non-stop staring. (Wouldn’t we all be creeped out though?) Now, there will be nothing too triggering in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two : Watching You.**

Weeks had past since Connor had come to terms with his feelings for you, and still he found himself unable to stop from watching you. And you, seemed none the wiser as you went about your business, the same smile gracing your face. A smile Connor always loved when he looked to you. You were seated a few desks away from him, your eyes glued to the computer screen as you typed away, occasionally you would looked up from your computer to glance in his direction, in which Connor would quickly look away, his cheeks flushing a light blue. 

This was ridiculous. He had thought, as he forced himself to work on his own report, the last thing he wanted was Hank breathing down his neck simply because of his little crush on you. Nodding to himself Connor gnawed on his bottom lip as forced himself to work. 

This was getting weird. You thought as you watched Connor from the corner of your eye, this was the countless time you’ve caught Connor watching you and at first you thought nothing of it, but now after catching him watching you time after time, every single day it began to unnerve you. Was something wrong with him? Was it something you were doing that had resulted in his watching you with that never ending, unblinking stare that sent shivers down your spine. You liked Connor, sure. But something about him unnerved you to no end.

Thought despite that you never got the nerve to ask him what was wrong. After all, work had kept you far too busy for anything such as wondering why the former deviant hunter seemed interested in you. And, if you were being honest? His non-stop staring freaked you out so much that the idea of approaching him sent chills down your spine. Which in turn made guilt form in your gut, in the few times you spoken with Connor you could see that he seemed nice, and in the times you’ve watched him interact with people like Hank and Chris he seemed normal. But whenever you turned around he was watching you.

Even now you could feel his eyes on you, making you tense up. But you kept your eyes on your computer screen. However you were soon jerked from your thoughts by a hand clamping down on your shoulder, making you jolt upright and let out a scream, drawing every single gaze to you as laughter sounded behind you. Placing a hand on your chest you turned around seeing Gavin standing there, head thrown back.

You sighed in relief as you placed a hand on your chest as you smiled up at him. 

“Sorry,” Gavin apologized once he calmed down looking down at you as you continued to glare at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

After what seemed like a few short minutes you turned fully to him. “Was there something you needed?” you asked. You liked Gavin, sure he could come off as an asshole to some people and/or androids something you didn’t really agree with but ever since you started here you found that Gavin wasn’t really that bad. Compared to some people you knew in the past that is. 

“Was there something you needed?” you asked, looking up at him. 

“Not really, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for coffee.” Gavin said. 

And upon hearing those words you felt your heart skipping a beat, feeling your cheeks heat up as you looked up at him.

“Really? Right now?” you stammered, then mentally kicked yourself, god, you sound like a school girl with a crush. 

Gavin shook his head, laughing slightly. “No, I wouldn’t feed the coffee they have here to my dog, but maybe after work?”

Unable to keep the giddy little smile from your lips you watched as he disappeared. 

“The fuck are you looking at?!” You heard Gavin shout, making you look up at in the direction Gavin was glaring at. Connor, by no surprise to you was looking in your direction once more. The smile melting from you saw that. 

Looking to Gavin he turned to face you once more. “I swear,” Gavin said, jerking his head in Connor’s direction as the android moved on. “I think that asshole has a crush on you or something. I constantly catch him gawking at you, did you do something to him or something?”

You shook your head before shrugging your shoulders. “He’s been like that since I first arrived.”

Brow furrowed Gavin looked to where Connor had disappeared, before looking to you once more, a smirk on his face. “Want me to rough him up for you to get him to you leave you alone?”

Laughing you shook your head. “No, that’s okay.” You told him. “I’m certain he’ll eventually get bored.”

“Meanwhile until he does he’s creeping you out, and me out as well, you think that fucker learn to blink or some shit.” Gavin said, turning away once more, leaving you alone. Watching him leave you looked back to where Connor had been, brow furrowing. 

You couldn’t put your finger on it but there was something about Connor, it unnerved you the way he stared at you. You knew you should really gather the nerve to tell him to stop. Shaking your head you turned back to you computer, your thoughts soon replaced with thoughts of Gavin, a soft smile forming on your lips as you busied with finishing your work.

Connor’s LED flashing a bright bloody red as he watched as you and Gavin talked, his eyes glued on the Detective as he stood before you, to the bright smile that graced your face as you talked with Gavin. Connor couldn’t put his finger on it but watching the two of your interact stirred something inside of him, something dark. Eyes narrowing Connor’s eyes fixed on you, you never smiled at him like that, your eyes lighting up as Gavin spoke, until the Detective in question turned his stormy gaze to Connor and shouted. Forcing Connor to leave his desk and head towards the evidence room, he couldn’t watch you anymore, what did Gavin have that he didn’t?

How could you smile at Gavin and yet not give him the time of day? Smile at him the way you did? Did you like Gavin? Why? Gavin was a rude, lazy, violent man. And you... you were kind, and sweet and Connor couldn’t stop thinking about you even after he went home with Hank. At first Connor had thought nothing of it, a crush that was all it was, from what he knew of crushes was they sometimes faded away. 

But as time went on Connor found himself growing more and more obsessed with you. And as he watched you Connor himself wanting more, he wanted more than to just watch you. And as he watched as Gavin left you to your thoughts he looked to you, anger swelling in his chest as he saw the smile on your lips as you busied your self with work. He tried to push these feelings away, tried to move on with his life, but now he wasn’t fighting them. You were going to be his whether you wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Yeah, nothing overly interesting has happened in this chapter. But I assure you it will get better as the story goes on.


	3. Just Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- Aaaaand here I am again with Chapter Three of Pulse. And in this chapter will feature more obsessive thoughts as well as stalking as well violence, a little bit of NSFW. And a very, very jealous Connor. If none of this is your cup of tea then then this where we part ways. But if you’re okay with it then continue on I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Just Disappear.**

A month had past, and since then things between you and Gavin had turned into something more, at least you hoped... Gnawing at your bottom lip as you watched Gavin from the corner of your eye. Currently the two of you were just friends and partners, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t want to be more than that to him. You chewed on the end of your pen as you watched as he talked with Chris. God, the way you were watching him was pretty much the same way Connor used to watch you. 

Speaking of Connor, frowning you turned your attention to the android in question, watching as he busied himself with work. You had noticed Connor had stopped watching you, which you were more than grateful for, after all it had put a strain on your relationship, and now it seemed like things were going back to normal. Well, as normal as being an android could be, in fact Connor almost seemed tired? As well as being lost in thought most of the time. You knew he and Hank had been preoccupied with several cases but you couldn’t really blame him you were working non-stop as well. And after work there were times when you hardly had enough time to grab a quick shower before bed. Not that you ever wanted to go home most night anyway.

You couldn’t put your finger on it but for the last couple of weeks you always felt like you were being watched whenever you went out. Whether it was with your friends, or with Gavin on your days off but you always felt someone’s eyes on you. However, whenever you looked around to see who might being looking at you there was nothing, most times you could brush it off as your overactive imagination, something you always had since you were a little girl, to when you were a teen. An imagination you fueled with crime documentaries and novels, and various others things. You always ended up mentally kicking yourself however when you ended up suffering a sleepless night because of it.

You were just being paranoid, you told yourself, giving your head a shake as you typed away at your computer. Putting the finishing touches on your report you got from your seat, exhaustion gripped you as you uttered a goodnight to your coworkers as you headed towards the door, Gavin trailing after you, his hand wrapping around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. 

“Was there something you needed?” you asked, your heart skipping a beat as you look to him. 

“Nothing, really I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me one of these days.” Gavin said, looking and sounding rather sheepish. And... was he blushing? Blinking a few times you felt a smile creep to your face as you felt your own heart beat quickening.

“Sure, any particular day?” you asked.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno how about next week, Saturday? I know the both of us have that day off.”

Nodding you bid him a goodnight as you walked through the door. Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. Unable you keep the smile from your face you drove home, thoughts of Gavin floating through your tired mind.

* * *

Look at the the two of you. Going in front of everybody like that, it was disgusting. Connor thought with a scowl as he watched the two of you from the corner of his eye as he and Hank went through the motions of getting ready to go home. His eyes glued on the display before him, to the cheery smile that graced your face as you accepted Gavin’s invite, he didn’t have to scan your vitals to notice that your heart was beating faster than normal. Like it always seemed to be when ever Gavin was in your presence. 

What did you see in him? You were sweet, elegant, and Gavin was... Gavin. Mean, crude, a brute, someone was would do nothing but taint you, while you never gave Connor the time of day. And it was beginning to eat away at him. Sure, he had stopped watching you but the thoughts, those cursed thoughts of you wouldn’t go away, wouldn’t leave him alone. Every waking thought, every single day was of you, and Connor couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take it that you weren’t his, didn’t want to be his, would never be his. At least that’s what the voice would whisper to him as he lay awake at night while Hank and Sumo slept soundly. 

He was thankful that androids really didn’t need sleep or else he would draw more attention to himself. Not that he really did anymore, but he knew Hank suspected something. And god, bless Hank. Connor didn’t know what he would do without the grizzled lieutenant, and would Hank understand? After all Hank had no doubt been in love before, right? 

So, maybe...

No! Connor shook his head furiously, catching Hank’s attention as the pulled into the parking lot of their house. “You okay over there, Connor?” he asked, watching as Connor got out of the car, noting the dark look on the former deviant hunters face.

Saying nothing Connor nodded, forcing himself to smile as he looked over his shoulder at Hank. “I’m fine just.... lost in thought.”

Hank watched as Connor walked through the door, Hank followed after. Something was wrong. Hank noted as he continued to watch Connor, something was going on with him, but what was it? Hank couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew it had something to do with his interest in you. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hank asked. “You seem... off.”

Nodding again Connor looked to Hank. “Sorry, I’ve just... been off in my own head for a while.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Hank asked.

Shaking his head Connor moved towards Hank. Giving the the older man a soft smile he shook his head. “No,” Connor sighed. “This is something I will have to deal with, I don’t want you to get involved.”

“Is it something bad?” Hank asked. “Can you tell me that at least?”

“I assure you, Hank it is nothing bad.” Connor said, placing his hand on Hank’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

Hank, however wasn’t convinced as he watched as Connor disappeared into his room, leaving him alone. Shaking his head Hank brushed it off, he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he pushed so he let it go. Looking down at Sumo, Hank shook his head and sighed. Kids.

Guilt gripped Connor as he shut the door to his room, pressing his back against it as he sighed. He knew Hank just wanted to help, but this was something he had to deal with by himself. Casting a glance towards the door he then moved towards his bed, and sat himself down on the bed, hands clasped in his lap. Hank wouldn’t head to bed for another few hours, and Connor didn’t want to raise anymore questions that Hank obviously had, so him sneaking out to watch you would have to wait. 

Beside he knew you wouldn’t be home for a while anyways. You were a night owl, spending hours reading or on the computer before calling it a night. Connor loved watching you, loved knowing that you were unaware of him watching you. Secretly grateful that you never seemed to get around to purchasing curtains for your apartment, leaving you in the view of anyone so much as looked in the direction of your apartment. Especially seeing you when you just got out of the shower, hair clinging to your skin. Droplets of water trickling down your soft, unblemished skin, Connor’s eyes shut as he recalled a memory. One where he had watched you as you stepped out of the shower, and were moving around your apartment. 

The dark red towel wrapped tightly around you, however that wasn’t what got his attention. When you let that towel fall to the ground damn near took the air right out of his lungs. There you were, completely and utterly naked before him, remembered his wide eyed gaze taking in every inch of you. His pants feeling several sizes too tight, his cock twitching as he imagined himself taking you in his arms. Lips pressed roughly to yours as you returned the kiss. Giggling as you looked at him, your hands cupping his cheeks as you told him you loved him. Words Connor ached to hear spill from your soft lips. He wanted nothing more than to take you to your bedroom, he wanted to mark your perfect skin, claiming you as his own. Not Gavin’s, his. He wanted to hear you cry out his name as he made you cum, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of you as your nails dug into his back, scratching him hard enough to draw blood, but he wouldn’t mind he-

“Connor?” Hank’s gruff voice cut through his thoughts, making Connor jump slightly, face flushing with shame as he looked towards the door. 

“Y-yes?” he choked out, noting the wet spot forming on the crotch of his pants, his face flushing a deep shade of blue with shame. 

“I’m hitting the hay, I just wanted to wish you a goodnight.”

“G-goodnight.” Connor choked out, as he moved to undo his pants. Embarrassment gripping him as he tossed his soiled pants and underwear into the hamper, before tugging on a clean pair, keeping an ear out for any sign that Hank was still roaming around. Hearing nothing Connor pushed his door open, and peered out.

God, he felt like some rebellious teenager sneaking out of his parents house to go hang out with friends or something. Not a state of the art android who was sneaking out of his house to watch the woman he found himself enamored with. Locking the door behind him Connor hailed a cab and headed to your apartment. 

After what seemed like forever he finally arrived at your house, and as he suspected the light in your room was still on, casting a look around he climbed the fire escape and peered into your room. And there you were, oblivious to him as you sat on the edge of your bed, nose stuck in a worn, leather bound book, and clad in a flimsy white nighty that left nothing to his imagination. Biting down on his bottom lip Connor felt his cock twitch as he saw you like that.

Swallowing he forced himself to relax, the last thing he needed was to make a mess of these pants as well. Taking a few deep breaths he shoved the thoughts from his head as he peered in at you once more. You looked so peaceful, the faint smile on your lips as you flipped through the pages of your book. A strand of hair falling into your face, how he wished he was the one to tuck that strand behind your ear just to feel your skin beneath his fingers, to relish how soft it felt, to hear you-

However before Connor could dwell on that thought any further your phone rang, dread formed in the pit of his stomach as he saw your face light up when you picked. Things going from bad to worst as he heard Gavin’s name spilling past your lips, to the smile on your face.

Dread soon turned to anger. Gavin, no matter what he did or where he looked there was Gavin. Gavin, that was all you cared about, wasn’t it? Gavin, Gavin, Gavin! Connor’s hands balled into fists hard enough that the synthetic skin peeled away revealing the snow white skin of his chassis. Gritting his teeth Connor saw red. He had enough, he was tired of Gavin fucking Reed always getting in his way. He had enough with you being so... _in love_ with Gavin. Without thinking Connor drove his fist into your window, cracking the glass, making you cry out as he did so before disappearing. Gavin needed to disappear. And Connor had the perfect way to do it, Connor’s scowl turning into a cruel smile as he walked down the street.

* * *

“Y/N, is something wrong?” Gavin’s voice sounded from the phone as you opened your window, eyes scanning the area below for anyone who might have cracked your window. “Y/N!” Gavin called out again.

“I-I’m fine.” You choked out, shutting the window, and locking it before turning away from it, your heart still thundering in your chest. “I think it was just some punk kids throwing stones at my window or something.” You assured him, hand pressed against your chest as if you still your rapidly beating heart.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked, sounding concerned. “Do you want me to come over?”

“No, I think I’m just going to go to bed. Have a goodnight, Gav.” You said, before hanging up once he wished you sweet dreams. A frown forming on your face as you went through the motions of getting ready for bed. You couldn’t put your finger on it but you knew something was very wrong...

*A Few Days Later.*

Since that night Connor had come up with the perfect solution to get rid of Gavin, he was almost ashamed that it took him so long to come up with it. But, no matter, Connor thought as he leaned against the wall, obscured by the shadows of parking lot of Gavin’s apartment. The Detective in question stepped out from the apartment where he lived. Connor tsked, the DPD _really_ should have installed better security to the systems after all hacking the database just to find where Gavin lived was child’s play. You think since he began as a permanent member of the DPD they would have thought of that countermeasure just in case something happened to him. Say Cyberlife ever hacking into his system again and compromising the DPD or something. Or, since Cyberlife was out of commission anyone else hacking him. Not that it was likely to happen, but one should always be prepared for anything.

But, he was letting his thoughts get off track, he had a mission to accomplish and Connor was going to do everything in his power to finish it. The words **GET RID OF GAVIN REED** flashed before his eyes as he loomed in the shadows. Heart pounding, every muscle in his body tensed, ready to pounce. This was too easy, all he had to do was call the bastard down using your voice that is. Though he hated tarnishing you in such a way but there was no way Gavin would come down if he asked. 

Watching as Gavin looked around the parking lot Connor ducked behind the overflowing dumpster as Gavin called your name. “Y/N? Are you out here? You said something was wrong.”

“Y-yeah I did...” Connor said, using your voice once more, sounding nervous, afraid. “I’m sorry for doing this, but I had no one to turn to.”

Something was wrong. Gavin thought. Did something happen to you? He knew you had thought that someone was watching you, you had told him that the last time the two of you went for coffee. Remembering how you seemed nervous, constantly looking over your shoulder ever once in a while. Did whoever was watching you find you? Did they try to hurt you?

Anger swelled in Gavin’s chest at the mere thought of anyone wanting to hurt someone as sweet as you. 

“What happened?” Gavin asked, looking around the darkened area of parking lot, making a mental note to get his asshole of a landlord to fix the damn lights in this place. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his flash light. 

“What happened,” you voice spoke behind him, “was that you got in my way of something I want.” Your voice soon changed, it was no longer your voice it was-

“Connor?” Gavin gasped, as he shone his flashlight on the android in question. “What the hell is going on?” he asked. Seeming unable process what was happening. 

Connor chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. Gone was the soft look on the androids face, instead a dark look fell over the androids face. “Is this some kind of sick prank, or something?” Gavin asked. Shock soon replaced with anger.

“Oh, I’m not playing any game with you Gavin.” Connor said, walking towards Gavin, stopping until the two of them were a mere few feet away from each other. 

“Then the fuck are you doing, lurking in the shadows like some creep.” Gavin spat, anger etched on his face. 

“She doesn’t deserve you.” Connor said, after a few moments of silence.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Gavin asked. Great, now the stupid machine wasn’t making sense. Must be malfunctioning, that was exactly what they needed. Fucking androids.

“Y/N, you will only bring her down. After all that’s all you’re capable of, ruining everything you touch. I don’t see how she could see anything good in a beast like you when she could have someone like me...”

Gavin stopped in his tracks. Did he hear that right? Was... was Connor, did he.... Gavin’s scowl soon turned into a cruel, toothy smile as he burst out laughing. Man, technology certainly was something, first the androids getting rights, now here he was dealing with one of these plastic assholes dealing with their first crush. 

“Trust me, asshole.” Gavin sneered. “Y/N would never go for some plastic asshole like you.” And with that Gavin spat, a glob of saliva hitting Connor square in the face, his LED flaring a bright red. 

“She has me anyway, and why would she give me up for some plastic asshole who probably doesn’t have anything between his legs? Keep dreaming Connor.” Gavin laughed, and turned away from Connor, shaking his head.

That was the last straw, with an enraged yell Connor lunged at Gavin. But Gavin had been expecting it, whirling around he caught Connor across the face, making him stagger back a little bit. However it would take more to take Connor down as the android lunged at him again, his fist slamming into Gavin’s stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Before driving his foot into Gavin’s side, satisfaction filling him as he felt two of the man’s ribs break, making Gavin cry out.

That was it. Gavin snarled, reaching for his gun, he was going to put Connor down once and for all. Gritting he teeth he aimed it at Connor, but the android was far faster than he. Grabbing a hold of the Detective’s wrist he squeezed, smiling as a pained cry escaped Gavin’s lips as the bones in his wrist snapped. Tears spilled down Gavin’s cheeks as he looked up at Connor, this was nothing like the fight the two of them had gotten into back in the evidence room, this was different. And for once in his miserable life Gavin was scared. Scrambling to his feet Gavin took a few steps back as Connor continued to advance. But, Gavin was far from one to go down without a fight, no matter how terrifying his opponent was.

Seeing his gun on the ground Gavin leapt for it, a triumphant laugh escaping his lips as he grabbed it with his uninjured arm. Wasting no time he fired, the sound echoing into the night. Blue blood trickled down Connor’s right arm, the circuitry sparking as Connor looked at the wound. Anger etched on the androids face. Before advancing again. Cursing under his breath Gavin fired a few more times, two bullets smacking Connor square in the chest as he advance, making Gavin back up until his back pressed against the cold, brick wall behind him.

Looking behind him he muttered a curse under his breath. “Connor,” Gavin warned, glaring at the android. Connor continued to advance, his once pristine white shirt now dark blue, as his wounds continued to bleed. “This is your last chance, stop.”

Connor said nothing as he wrapped his hand around Gavin’s neck, forcing the Detective to drop his gun as he fought to pry Connor’s fingers from his neck, eyes bulging from his face as he looked down at the android. Connor’s face was impassive as he looked up at Gavin. It was over. Connor thought as Gavin continued to thrash, his eyes fixed on his victim. And it was safe to say that this was far more easier than he thought. After what seemed like forever Connor watched as the life ebbed from Gavin’s eyes, his struggles ceasing as Connor let him go. Gavin’s body dropping to the ground as Connor looked down at him. 

Gavin was finally out of his way, and now that he was you would be his. Connor was unable to keep the smile from his face as he thought of the perfect way to get you, but first, Connor turned his attention back to Gavin’s body. First he really should take out the trash, it was rude to litter after all, letting out a tired sigh Connor lifted Gavin’s body as if it weight nothing and tossed it into the over flowing dumpster. Tossing some of the leaky garbage bags onto the body before walking off, he had work to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- I can honestly say this was my best chapter to date. I really enjoyed working on it. And therefore I hope you enjoyed it as well.


	4. Finally Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- Aaaaand here we are with the fourth chapter of Pulse. And this is where things get a bit more interesting, as our poor, sweet reader finds out just what’s going on. And boy, let me tell you know she won’t be happy. And as you know I let to mention anything that some people might find triggering in the Authors Notes. So this chapter will feature Kidnapping, choking, non-con Touching, non-con kissing and Connor just being a general creep. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Finally Mine.**

Something was wrong. You mused, it had been three days and you hadn’t seen hide nor hair from Gavin, in fact it seemed no one did. And now you were getting worried, you knew Gavin had a tendency of being a flake when it came to work, but usually you could get a hold of him. Glancing at your phone for what must’ve been the fifth time in an hour you couldn’t help but worry. Something was definitely wrong. Despite what people like Hank and Chris told you, that he was at home nursing a hangover and just in general being a lazy ass. But that didn’t help you especially when Chris mentioned that it _was_ odd for him not to show up three days in a row. 

Maybe you would stop by his apartment after work. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” A voice spoke up. Tearing you from your thoughts, looking up you saw Connor looking down at you, a concerned look on his face.

Forcing a smile to your face you nodded. “Yeah, just lost in thought.” You assured him. Speaking of odd lately Connor seemed... cheerful. Like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. 

He no longer seemed so lost in thought, it seemed like he was back to his usual, friendly self. Gnawing at your bottom lip you looked up at him. “Say Connor... have you heard from Gavin lately?” you knew it was a long shot considering the relationship between Connor and Gavin was pretty non-existent. But it was worth a shot.

“No....” Connor said, coolly. “I haven’t, then again me and Gavin aren’t really friends. So I’d be the very last person who would know where he scurried off to. Have you talked to Chris or Tina?” he suggested. “They would technically be his friends here so...”

You furrowed your brow as you looked at Connor. Then nodded, muttering a thanks you did just that. 

Connor frowned as he watched you walk off, his LED flashing red for the briefest second before returning to the normal serene blue. You still thought about Gavin. Always about Gavin, anger swelled in Connor’s chest as he watched you disappear into the breakroom to talk with Gavin’s friends. Gavin was gone, gone from his life and away from you. But no matter, Connor thought darkly, a cruel smile on his face as he turned away from you. You were going to be his soon enough anyway.

“Sorry, Y/N I haven’t heard from him in a while.” Chris told you, as he took a sip of his coffee, before looking to Tina, who also shook her head, shrugging her shoulders as well.

That was odd. Where could he be?

Brow furrowed you looked around the office. A thought beginning to form in your head. Maybe you would stop by his apartment after work, maybe he was sick? Or hungover? Both possible ideas this was Gavin after all. Nodding to yourself you moved back towards your desk. However before you could dwell on that thought once more your radio crackled to life sighing you pushed away from your desk, you had a busy day ahead of you. And little did you know how bad things would get as the day went on...

* * *

A few hours later you had received a call on the radio... and God you wished you hadn’t as you drove down the darkened alleyway until you saw the all too familiar flashing lights of various other patrol cars. Silence permeated the area as you stepped out and were greeted by a grim faced Chris Miller.

“Y/N.” Chris sighed, stopping you from going any further. Dread forming in the pit of your gut, something was wrong. “You shouldn’t have to see this...” he said.

Your brow furrowed at you looked to him then at the apartment, that feeling of dread intensifying. No, it couldn’t be, could it? Not wanting to utter another word you pushed past Chris and to where Hank and Connor were standing. Your eyes immediately going to where they were looking, a strangled cry escaping your lips as Gavin’s lifeless body stared back at you. 

What had happened to him? Tears welled in your eyes as you moved towards the body of your friend, whimpering you reached out to him, only to have Connor stop you. 

“Y/N.” Connor whispered, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder as he guided you away from the scene. Cops swarmed the place, as one would expect they would when one of their own was killed. “I know you will want to help, but you’re too close. It’s best if you go home for the night, Hank and I got this.”

Swallowing you nodded, a sigh escaping your lips as Connor ran his hand down your back, before guiding you towards your car. “Go home, I’ll talk to you later.” He said as the first few tears spilled down your cheeks.

Swiping a hand under your nose you forced yourself to drive away from the heart-breaking scene as Connor watched you go. A dark look on his face as he turned away from you, his eyes scanning the stinking body of Gavin as he fought hard to keep the smile from his face as he did so. 

Gavin didn’t look so hot now, did he? Flies buzzed around the body as cops worked to remove the garbage bags from him as Hank moved closer, a rag over his mouth and nose. 

“Who the hell did you piss off, Reed?” Hank muttered, as Connor watched from the sidelines. Boy, what would Hank think if he knew it was the android he shared his house with that was the very one to end the Detective’s life? Shaking that thought from his head Connor forced himself into work mode, eyes scanning for invisible evidence he knew wasn’t there, all while coming up with a perfect place to get his hands on you.

* * *

Two weeks had past since Gavin’s death and still you remained in your bed. After all, the man you might have had feelings for had just been killed, and the police were no closer to finding out who did it. As for you? You found yourself unable to bring yourself to set on foot into the precinct, whenever you did images of Gavin flashed through your mind as you would be a mess. So, now here you were on leave, laying in your bed in the same clothes you wore for countless days now, but what did it matter? Gavin was gone. 

And now here you were, alone. Sure, your friends tried to get you out of your funk from Chris, to Tina, then finally to Connor, who seemed to come by more often the most. Even if he couldn’t get you to open up he still remained after everyone went home he would sit by your side, holding your hand as you wept you knew he was just trying to be kind but all you wanted was him to just leave you alone. 

Unfortunately for you, today was not one of those days as you heard a knock on your door. He was back. Dull anger filled your chest as you forced yourself to get up, kicking a pair of dirty sweatpants out of the way as you made your way to the door as Connor knocked again.

“God,” you snarled, raising your voice so you hoped he would hear you and just take a fucking hint and leave you alone.” Can’t you just go away?!”

Silence greeted you as you asked that. Letting out a frustrated sigh you flung the door open, and scowled as Connor greeted you. “Did you not hear me? Go away!” You hissed, you just wanted to be left alone.

However before you could so much as slam the door shut Connor forced the door open, and forced his way in much to your surprise. 

“Connor?” you asked, something was wrong, something the way Connor was acting was making your skin crawl.

“You know I tried you know.” Connor said, without addressing you as he moved around your apartment. You following closely behind him. “I tried to ignore the fact that you might be attracted to Reed.”

Where was he going with this? You wondered, eyes glued to the android, hands hands clasped behind his back as he kept his back to you. Before finally turning towards you. “But I couldn’t I tried but I just couldn’t let you go.”

Dread formed in the pit of your stomach as you listened to this. Connor... he couldn’t have, could he? Swallowing thickly as you took a few steps back from him, only to have him follow after you. Until you found your back pressed against the wall as he closed in, a crazed looked in his eyes. 

“I couldn’t just sit by as the bastard took what was mine.” Connor continued. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” You managed to choke out, eyes fixed on the crazed look in Connor’s eyes as he grabbed a hold of your chin, pulling you close, his fingers carding through your hair, as you pressed your hands against his chest, trying to pull him off, but Connor was far stronger than you. 

“I’m _not_ yours, I’ll _never_ be yours!” You shouted, as you continued to struggle to push him off of you. Crying out slightly as Connor’s grip on you tightened. 

“Oh, but that is where you’re wrong.” Connor whispered, grabbing ahold of your face once more, forcing you to look up at him, those dark brown eyes of his seeming to bore into your own before sliding closed. Disgust formed in your stomach as Connor pressed his lips to yours, only to jerk back as you bit down on his bottom lip.

Dabbing at his lip anger shone in his eyes as he saw his fingers come away blue. You had some fight in you, did you? Good, Connor thought as he looked down at you, seeing the defiance shining in your eyes as you continued to fight to get free of him. Good, as much as he loved you breaking you would bring him joy. After all, you hurt him more than once when you went after Gavin, so it was only fair...

Saying nothing Connor wrapped his hand around your neck, relishing the way it felt as he began to squeeze. Seeing your eyes bulge out of your skull as you fought to pry his hand off of you, your face turning red. 

“Stop fighting.” He scolded, hissing slightly as your nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. “You’ll only make things harder for you as time goes on.” 

Finally after what seemed like forever your struggles ceased as Connor gently placed you on the ground, doing a quick scan to see that you were still alive before straightening, unable to keep the grin from his lips as he looked down at you. Finally, after so long you were finally his, and now that he had you he was _never_ letting you go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here concludes Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it seemed to jump around a little bit I tried not to do that too much but still... Never less I hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry the end part is kinda weak.


	5. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here I am with the second last chapter of Pulse. Here our boy Connor finally, after so long has the Reader in his grasp. And trust me things aren’t going to go well for poor Reader. As you can gather I like to give you lovely people a heads up when it comes to triggering things. Soooo, in this chapter it will feature some abuse, a little bit of bloodshed. If none of this is your cup of tea then this where we part ways. But I’ll remember our time fondly.

**Chapter Five: Let Me Love You**

You were finally his. Finally, after what seemed liked forever you were in his clutches. And now that you were you he wasn’t going to let you go. Smiling to himself Connor watched as you slept in the apartment he had managed to get for you. It was perfect, after all there was no way he could keep you at Hanks that was the last thing the old lieutenant needed was him keeping his love interest captive in his house. So here he was in this small two bedroom apartment in the heart of Detroit away from your old home. You wouldn’t need that place anymore, after all Connor had so painstakingly decorated this one much liked your own. 

He hoped you’d like it. Even though he knew you’d be pissed when you woke, but you would learn to live with it. You had no other choice. 

“Mmmmm.” A low groan jerked Connor from his thoughts, his eyes immediately going to where you lay, noting the bruise on your neck from when he had subdued you. The corner of his mouth turning upwards as he looked at it. Relishing the way it looked on your skin, he couldn’t wait to mark your skin more but that could wait, one thing at a time, he didn’t want to rush things now that you were his.

Blinking your eyes you looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, your brow furrowing.

“I see you’re finally awake.” A calm voice spoke, making you look to your right, your heart beat quickening when you looked to Connor. Your mind flashing back to that time in your apartment when he... he...

Panic gripped your chest as you struggled to get to your feet, you needed to get out of here, to get away from him. Leaping off the bed you raced towards the door not bothering to look back as you raced out of the door, Connor calling after you. Making your heart beat quicken as you raced through the living room, the door was in your sight, you were so close. Your heart skipping a beat at the thought of escaping.

But Connor had other ideas, letting out a frustrated growl Connor grabbed a hold of you, slamming your roughly against the door you were trying to escape through. Finding yourself pressed roughly against the door you couldn’t help but cry out when Connor grabbed a hold of your arm and twisted it roughly behind your back, His face mere inches from yours, anger shining in his eyes.

The two of you remained that way for a few minutes, when Connor finally spoke, his voice devoid of emotion, sending chills down your spine. “I see that you don’t trust me.” He sighed, his breath brushing against your cheek, making you shiver. “But know this I don’t care you if you don’t want to be with me. Or be here in this home I made for you, but you are _never_ getting away from me _._ You _are_ going to learn to be with me.”

Tears spilled down your cheeks as he gave your arm one final twist, before pulling you off the door, and all but dragging you to your room, tossing you unceremoniously onto your bed. 

“You killed Gavin.” You choked out. Swiping a hand under your nose. “You’re a monst-” Before you could utter another word Connor wrapped his hand around your neck.

“Please,” he said coolly, watching as you clawed at his hand. “Do not ever utter that name in my presence ever again.” He said.

Letting you go he watched with some sick satisfaction as you coughed as air rushed back into your lungs. He knew he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t hurt you but you needed to learn this. He had put up with you throwing yourself at Gavin, while ignoring him he wasn’t going to put up with that anymore. You were his now. And if he had to he would make you see.

Anger shone in your eyes as you rubbed at your bruised neck. You had once thought of Connor as your friend, but after today you felt nothing but anger for the android looming over you. Wish you had never met him, wishing you had seen that something was wrong long before... before...

No, you couldn’t think about him now. 

“You think you have feelings for me?” you asked, your voice devoid of emotion as you wiped the tears from your eyes. You weren’t going to waste anymore tears on this bastard. “That’s a joke.”

Connor blinked as he turned back to you. 

“You think this is how you win someone’s heart? Killing the man they have feelings for? Kidnapping them? Hurting them?” You scoffed. “What a joke, Connor. You may be a deviant now, and you may _think_ you have feelings for me, but this isn’t how you go about doing it.”

Connor moved towards you, making you move back up on your bed, a shiver running down you spine as he loomed over you. You wondered if this was what deviants saw before Connor deviated and set aside his ways. Fear gripped your heart as you bit down on your bottom lip. 

Connor chuckled, his fingers brushed against your cheek, and you did the only thing you could think of, and that was biting down on his hand, biting down on the plastic casing of his hand, and making him jerk away. Shaking his hand out Connor struck you hard across your face, making you cry out. Blood trickling from your cut cheek as you dropped to the ground.

“You think I don’t know what love is? Or what I’m feeling?” Connor asked, as he watched as you huddled on your bed. He wanted to feel guilty, but he couldn’t you needed to learn even if he knew it was wrong. “I can assure you I do. I know my emotions are real.” His fingers carding through your hair as you flinched away from him as he suppressed a sigh. Taking a few steps back Connor turned away.

He would give you some time to be alone, to adjust to your situation. Saying nothing he locked the door behind him...

Your eyes remained glued to the door as you heard Connor lock it behind him before a fresh wave of tears spilled down your cheeks. He wanted you to stay here, in this... prison. He wanted to forced you to love him, to love the monster he had become. What had happened to him? You wondered as you lay on the bed he had given you. He seemed so sweet, so kind when you had first met him, sure, the staring thing had been a little creepy but you never expected _this_. Never expected him to kill Gavin or kidnap you. God, you wished you could go back in time and do... something to prevent this. 

But here you were trapped by someone you thought was a friend. A friend who had betrayed you... Swallowing thickly you pushed up from your bed, your tears drying as you came up with a plan. You needed to escape, you couldn’t stay here, wouldn’t stay here. Worrying at your bottom lip you looked around the room, a sick feeling washed over you when you saw how similar this room looked to your old room. 

That bastard had been in your house before. Shaking that thought from your head you tore your gaze away from the all too familiar posters on the wall and looked to the window. The window looked out into the city, unlike the one at your apartment that only looked towards the neighboring building. You couldn’t stay here any longer. Biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as you looked for something to break the window. Seeing a lone chair sitting near your bed, the very same one Connor had been seated in not too long ago. Nodding to yourself you grabbed it and tossed it with all your might towards the window. Heart pounding in your chest as you heard the glass shatter. Casting a glance towards the door you wasted no time breaking off the extra pieces as you scrambled out the window.

Crying out as jagged shard of glass sliced into your left arm as you all but tumbled out the window. Grunting in pain as you fell on to the fire escape. Picking yourself up you raced down it as you heard Connor chasing after you. Let out a whimper you picked up the pace, letting out a scream as you felt his hands close on the back of your shirt, before he clamped a hand over you mouth, silencing you. 

You were so close, you had been so close to being free. You thought as you watched as people and cars raced by as you were dragged back into the shadows by this fucking android. Letting out a whimper you continued to fight as he dragged you back home. When you bit down on his hand again, making him cry out, seeing your chance you broke free. But were only able to get a few steps away from him before he grabbed a handful of your hair, jerking you back.

“I’ve had enough.” Connor growled, as you continued to fight him as he shoved the door open and tossed you in before looking around to see if there was anyone watching him. Seeing no one he slammed the door shut and moved to where you lay on the floor, sobbing quietly to yourself.

“You thought you could escape.” Connor commented, circling around you, his LED flashing red as it cut through the dimly lit room you were in. “Thought you could run from me.”

You said nothing as he continued to circle you, You tried so hard, and for nothing. A long, painfilled wail escaped your lips, which was quickly cut off as Connor grabbed you by your hair once more, as Connor dragged you to another room. One he had chosen as his, before slamming the door shut behind him. He had been so intent on winning you over but now... now he realized that trying to convince you was out, now, he realized in order for you to see things his way he would have to break you. Smiling cruelly Connor realized it didn’t seem like a bad idea. A thrill running through him as he moved towards you, as you whimpered, scrabbling against the floor, until your back pressed against the wall as he advanced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here is the 5th chapter. Sorry it ended on the cliffhanger but never less I hope you enjoyed it. And look forward to chapter six there is going to be plenty of sexy times coming.


	6. Mine Forever And Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with the sixth and final chapter. And in this chapter things will get saucy in this chapter we will see such things as Non-con oral sex, abuse, a little bit of bloodshed, rape, non-con kissing, choking, and bruising. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we’ll part way but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six: Mine Forever And Always**

"C-Connor, please...” you pleaded, as you backed away from the advancing android, your heart pounding against your ribcage as your back pressed against the wall. Your eyes glued on him as he advanced, you wanted to wake up and find this to be nothing but a big fucked up nightmare. But as Connor grabbed you by your arm, hard enough to leave a bruise and dragged you away from the wall and towards the center of the room you realized it wasn’t.

“I’ve had enough of your whining.” Connor growled, pulling you to your feet, a dark look in his eyes as he gripped your arms tightly. He knew he should he patient, but...

Raising his hand he struck you hard across the face, his heart skipping a beat as you cried out, hitting the floor you whimpered as you clutched at your face. Grabbing a hold of you he struck you in the face a few more times.

“Stop... stop...” you pleaded, holding out your hands as if you ward off any more blows from him. Blood spilling from you mouth as you looked up at him pleadingly, your body trembling, raising his hand once more Connor stopped short of striking you once more before grabbing you by the front of your shirt, and tossing you onto the bed.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Connor said, grabbing you by your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Because the next time you try something like that I’ll do something far worst than just smack you around.

Swallowing thickly you nodded, all fight, all desire to escape seeping from you as you lay quivering on the bed, as Connor moved away from you, casting you one final glance as he shut the door behind him and locked it. A dark feeling washing over him as he walked away, as much as he loved you he loved seeing you like this broken and beaten. After all, how else were you supposed to learn your place if he didn’t get a little rough with you once in a while, he wondered how long it was before he truly broke you... 

Shrugging that thought off he pushed himself off the door and walked off. Looking forward to the days to come.

*A Month Later.*

CRASH!

Connor blinked as he watched as the plate that held the breakfast he had so lovingly prepared for you was flung into the wall a few inches from his head and was now sliding to the floor. Biting down on his bottom lip he looked to you as you glowered at him from where you sat at the table. Eyes shining with anger as you panted. It had been a month, well, a month and three weeks since Connor had kidnapped you and you _still_ hadn’t given in. Connor really should commend you on that fact that he had yet to break you down, but now... now Connor was getting tired of this game.

Wiping the remains of egg from his cheek he moved around the table towards you, eyes watching as you struggled to move away from him. Normally you would have raced into one of the many rooms and barricaded yourself in the closet or somewhere he couldn’t get you. But not anymore, Connor had put a stop to that after you had slashed him across the face with a shard of glass you had obtained when you broken the bathroom mirror. The cut you had given him had drawn several questions from Hank and various others in which Connor had vowed that it was the last time he would put up with anymore abuse from you. 

Watching as you tried to bolt, but found your efforts thwarted when the chain wrapped around your ankle stopped you, watching as let out a cry of surprise as you dropped to the ground. Smirking Connor loomed over you as you struggled to pick yourself up, he took a moment to look you over taking note of the bruises on your neck and wrists. He always thought you were beautiful but with the various bruises marring your skin well now you looked even more breath taking. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” you sighed, your shoulders slumping, you didn’t fight when he pulled you to your feet. 

“Why would I ever leave you alone?” he asked, his fingers brushing against the bruise on your cheek. “I love you too much to ever leave you alone.” Placing a hand on the back of your neck he pulled you into for a kiss, this time you didn’t even try and bite him as his tongue pushed past your lips. Squeezing your eyes shut and after what seemed like forever he pulled away.

Brushing the tip of his nose against yours, a sigh escaping his lips. He waited too long, he wanted more, he deserved more after he had been more than a little patient despite your non-stop attempts to fight him every waking moment. Saying nothing Connor undid the chain wrapped a bit too tightly around your ankle, rubbing it gently only to have you kick at him, almost catching him in the face.

“Why must you always fight me?” he sighed.

You said nothing as you struggled to break free of him. But Connor held fast, a scowl on his face. Saying nothing Connor let go of your ankle and grabbed you by your wrists. “I’m tired, Y/N.” He sighed. “Tired of fighting you, so I’m done.”

A sliver of hope formed in your chest, was he letting you go? Did you finally break him down? You felt a smile creeping to your face, however your hope was soon quelled as Connor tossed you onto your knees in the middle of the living room. Grunting you looked up at Connor, dread forming in the pit of your gut as you watched as he undid his belt. No, he could be-

“Connor please I-”

“Be quiet.” Connor snapped. 

Whimpering you struggled to your feet, crying out when Connor grabbed a handful of your hair and tossing you back to the ground. “I’m done being patient, done waiting for you to see reason, so now...” Connor removed his belt, tossing it to the ground at his feet. “Strip. I’m going to make you mine.” He ordered.

Blinking you looked up at him.

“You didn’t hear me?” Connor asked, gripping your chin hard enough to make you whimper. “I _said_ take off your clothes.”

Swallowing thickly you complied, shaky fingers working to unbutton your shirt as you averted your gaze as Connor watched you. Placing your shirt beside you you soon removed your pants and underwear, leaving you nude before the android. Biting down on your bottom lip you wrapped your arms around yourself, hiding yourself from his hungry gaze. 

“Don’t hide from me.” Connor said, grabbing his belt from the floor and moving towards you. “You’re mine.” Whimpering you squeezed your eyes shut, expecting the blows to come, but soon snapped open when Connor pulled your arms from your body and twisted them behind your back. Wrapping your wrists in his belt, smirking as you cried out when he wrapped them too tight.

“Connor...” you whimpered, tears welled in your eyes.

“Oh, don’t be like that, you know things will be so much better if you just do as I want.” Connor cooed, his own hands working to undo his pants, tugging them down, revealing his black boxers, his cock straining against the confines of them. 

Wasting no time he tugged them down revealing his thick cock to you, dread forming in your stomach as Connor wrapped his hand around his cock, his free hand gripping your jaw. 

“Open your mouth, and don’t you _dare_ try to bite me. You do and I’ll break your damn jaw.” Connor warned, pulling you close, the head of his cock pressing against your lips, smearing precum across your lips as you tried to break free.

“Enough.” Connor spat, forcing your mouth open and pushing himself in. A gasp escaping his lips as he forced more of himself into the warm, wet heat of your mouth.

Squeezing your eyes shut you gagged around his cock as he hit the back of your throat, tears spilled down your cheeks, drool trickling down your chin as he quickened his pace, until he pulled you flush against him. Letting out a low groan Connor spilled his seed down your throat, as you let out a whimper. 

After what seemed like forever Connor pulled you off his cock, carding his fingers through your hair Connor smiled down at you as drool and tears stained your reddened face.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” you choked out. only to be shushed by Connor.

He knew you were sorry, he knew the fight had been taking out of you, but...Connor bit down on his bottom lip, but he wanted more...

Pulling you to your feet Connor placed a rough kiss on your lips, tongue pushing past your lips, a low moan escaping his lips as he tasted himself on your lips. After what seemed like forever Connor pulled away, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Then without warning he shoved you roughly onto the couch, making you cry out. 

“Connor, no... please...” you whimpered.

Connor paid you no heed as he advanced on you. unbuttoning his shirt he tossed it behind him as he crawled on top of you. His hands sliding up to toy with your breasts, his thumbs brushing against your nipples, eliciting a gasp from you as you tried to pull away from him. But Connor held fast, keeping you pinned as he peppered your neck and chest with kisses before biting down on your right nipple.

Bucking your hips you felt your cheeks flush with shame as you felt yourself growing wet, squeezing your legs together you tried to force you mind anywhere else. But it seemed like Connor knew what was going on as he bit down on your nipple hard enough to draw blood before lapping eagerly at it. Pulling away Connor looked down at you, a soft smile on his lips as he placed a tender kiss on your lips as his hand slid down towards your pussy, his hand forcing itself between your legs, skilled fingers sliding between your slick folds.

“You’re already so wet, it’s almost like you wanted this...” Connor mused, eyes glued on your flushed, tearstained cheeks as you tore your gaze away from him as a gasp escaped your lips. “You want this don’t you...” Connor placed a kiss on your shoulder as his fingers found you clit, making you gasp, your back arching. 

“N-No,” you choked out as Connor continued to circle your clit, squeezing your eyes shut you tried to ignore the waves of pleasure washing over you, it wouldn’t be long before you came. 

“Come now you don’t have to be shy with me.” Connor cooed, wrapping his free hand around your neck and squeezing. “I know you love this, it’s almost like you defied me just so I would do this to you.”

Shaking your head furiously you looked away from him, your hands, still bound behind your back tightening into fists as your orgasm crept up on you. When finally you let out a strangled cry as you came, your back arching once more as you came, your legs squeezing around Connor’s hand, your thighs trembling. 

Connor smirked as he pulled his fingers away from your trembling cunt as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, his eyes sliding shut as he tasted you. Removing his fingers from his mouth he looked down at you, watching as you fought to catch your breath, a thin sheen of sweat coating your skin. More, he needed more of you. After placing another kiss on your trembling lips he flipped you over, burying your face into the couch cushion, fingers tightening in your hair as he gripped your hips. 

“I love you.” Connor whispered, as he ran the head of his cock through your folds before pushing into you, pushing a gasp from your lips as he sheathed himself completely inside of you, giving you a moment to adjust to him he began to fuck you. 

Small pitiful whimpers escaped your lips as Connor started at a rough pace, his hand gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as the hand buried in your hair jerked your head up when you tried to bury your face in the cushion to hide the embarrassing moans escaping your lips. You hated this, hated how your body reacted to this, your second orgasm slowly creeping up on you as your nails cut into the palms of your hands leaving crescent shaped cuts in their wake. 

You hated how you body seemed to love this, your cunt squeezing around Connor’s cock as he hit that sweet spot inside of you, or how you couldn’t keep the moans escaping your lips despite how you tried to keep quiet. You hated that as time went on the desire to fight Connor, to be free slowly dissipated he... you realized as your eyes slid shut. Was winning, he was breaking you down...

After what seemed like forever you let out a strangled cry as you came, your cunt squeezing around Connor’s cock. But Connor was far from done as he continued to fuck you, his pace quickening as he worked to pull another orgasm from you. It wasn’t long before you came again, a pained whimper escaping your lips, you wanted to be done, you wanted him to stop. 

“Connor, please...no more...”

It looked like you had enough. Connor mused as he felt his own orgasm creep up on him, after what seemed like forever he let out a low growl as he came, painting your abused insides white as he pulled out of you. His cum dripping out of your pussy as he collapsed on the floor beside the couch you lay on. 

Silence felt over the two of you as you lay there, Connor’s cum dripping down your thighs as you lay trembling there, all fight taken out of you. This was it, wasn’t it? You thought as you looked to the equally exhausted Connor, his usually immaculate hair mussed up, his face flushed a light blue. He had finally broken you down, hadn’t he? There was no escape, as realization hit you tears spilled down your flushed cheeks as sobs wracked your body. This was your life now you thought as Connor pulled you into his arms, releasing your wrists from your restraints, you didn’t fight as he rubbed them, didn’t fight as he placed a kiss on your temple as you buried your face in his chest. 

This, you realized, as you wrapped your arms around Connor, pulling him close, was your life now. And, as Connor pulled you in for another kiss, this time you returned the kiss, your hand caressing his cheek. There was no going back, the life you thought you knew was no more, all you had now was Connor...Connor had won...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we have the final chapter of Pulse. Sorry this chapter wasn't so great, but never less I hope you enjoyed it. Now that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with yet another yandere fanfic from yours truly. Sorry the first chapter wasn't that great, but I assure you it will get better as time goes on.


End file.
